Kwami Friday- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It's as the title says- it's Kwami Friday. And Marinette and Adrien aren't exactly happy with the results.


Plagg did not like this.

He.

Did.

 ** _NOT._**

Like.

This.

Not at the moment, anyway.

And as he stared up at the girl that his chosen repeatedly claimed was 'just a friend', he was reminded that this meant that he also would no longer be able to stomach his precious Camembert- instead of being forced to eat her terribly overly-sweet cookies.

"Tikki?" Pigtails asked, tilting her head to the side curiously, eyes squinted down at him.

"We need to fix this." He stated, and she blinked in surprise at his voice. "Now."

"What are you-"

"First off-" Plagg held a paw up. "I'm not Tikki. My name's Plagg, Tikki and I switched bodies somehow, I don't know how so don't ask. Second-" He flew up to her face, eyes narrowed. "Your superhero outfit might look the same, but you have Chat Noir's powers now. Third-" He outright glared at her. "I better not hear you proclaiming your love to Adrien Agreste while I'm here, kapeesh?"

Marinette's face erupted in red, but she nodded anyway.

"Good." Plagg nodded. He opened his mouth to begin to give her instructions on how she could set everything right but then screams echoed throughout the streets of Paris.

"Dang it."

"Uh… does my phrase change at all when I need to transform?"

"Just say Plagg instead of Tikki."

"Okay… Plagg, Spots on!"

2657369527369572639576239569273657923659762397562973

The battle was absolutely horrible.

Catastrophic, if he were to say so himself (without being hit by a yoyo).

For some reason, when Adrien woke up this morning, his kwami wasn't, well, HIS kwami.

Well, it looked like his Kwami, but it was also so obviously NOT his kwami that he wasn't sure what on Earth he should refer to 'Tikki' as.

And, apparently, he had to be the one to take lead, seeing as he now had access to Lucky Charm and the Miraculous Cure, and Ladybug now had Cataclysm.

And their outfits hadn't changed a bit.

Which surely confused a LOT of people, if the News was proving anything.

"This'll last for a while unless Plagg and I can get into contact." 'Tikki' admitted, scrunching up his- er, her nose before biting into the Camembert he had been required to get for her.

"Ugh, how does he stand this stuff?"

"School is canceled for the rest of the day because of the Akuma." Adrien pointed out.

"That's okay- you're meeting each other for patrol tonight. We can do it then."

"Does that mean that I'll finally discover her identity?" Adrien asked, hope escalating in his chest.

"Not really- it is up to her, after all." Tikki seemed to scowl in mild annoyance and worry before taking another bite of Plagg's cheese.

6329752367956273659723569723695726395762376572639

"You should reveal your identities."

"No!" Marinette threw her hands up in the air. "For the millionth time, I am NOT revealing myself to Chat Noir!"

"Why not?" Plagg asked. "It'll certainly prevent us from having problems like this again, and maybe he'll finally stop moping."

"Moping?"

"Ugh, human girls, you don't understand the pains us kwamis go through when our chosen is in love!" Plagg dramatically fell on top of Marinette's design book, and Marinette took a deep breath.

She could do this.

She could stick with the rule of keeping their identities secret.

 _But he was so flipping persuasive!_

It was literally becoming harder and harder to come up with reasons as to why they shouldn't reveal.

Now Marinette knew why Chat Noir was so insistent about revealing their identities. It was his kwami feeding those thoughts into his head.

 _It was going to be a long night._

39265973256279365976237659723659726376572369756

"Adrien, your father gives you his condolences, but he will not be able to eat Dinner with you tonight." Adrien sighed at Nathalie's remark, not missing the sympathetic look she sent him.

"Thank you for telling me." He looked over at her. "If that's the case- can I bring dinner up to my room?"

Nathalie nodded. "Just don't tell your father."

Adrien nodded and set the utensils on his plate of food, grabbing the cup in his other hand. He then proceeded to climb all the way up the stairs and into his room.

The second he closed the door, however…

"Are you okay, Adrien?" 'Tikki' asked. Her eyes were so full of worry that Adrien kinda just… froze.

People didn't do this with him on a daily basis- how else was he supposed to react?!

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine." He finally answered, willing himself to relax.

Besides, she was probably going to drop the subject, just like-

"Are you sure?" 'Tikki' placed a paw on his shoulder. "You know, it's okay to be upset."

… everyone else.

"I promise, Tikki, I'm fine." Adrien brushed off. "I'm used to it by now."

"Used to it?"

 _Aaaand he probably shouldn't have said that._

"Adrien, that isn't something that you should be used to! Don't you know that-"

While Tikki began to lecture him, he glanced over at his clock and noticed with a small sigh that patrol wasn't for another two hours.

' _Please.'_ He thought. _'Make time fly by so that this can end. She's sweet and all, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to go about reacting to this.'_

His wish, sadly, was not answered.

92365723532697562365972365792365972365

They arrived at the designated rooftop simultaneously. Chat Noir was the first to speak, looking her in the eye seriously.

"Ladybug, thank heavens, we need to fix this. Now."

"Agreed." She nodded. "Your kwami has been trying to convince me to tell you my identity since after the Akuma attack this morning."

"Your kwami has been nothing but a Mother hen to me and won't stop worrying about me and lecturing to me. No matter how sweet that is, I'd rather not have to go through it again." Chat Noir replied. "Sorry that you had to deal with Plagg."

"Let's just get this over with." They both looked away from each other and sat down.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

After it was fixed and they completed a swift patrol, they both went home with their respective kwamis.


End file.
